


Influencer

by Malzysaur



Series: From Zero to Hero [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Kitten, M/M, Photography, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: Isobel can't resist using Zero to gain clout on Social Media to advance The Crashdown's presence and increase its popularity. Maria and Rosa are just along for the ride, and to spend time with the cute little critter.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: From Zero to Hero [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976149
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	Influencer

**Author's Note:**

> Something lighthearted to get through this extremely unpredictable time in the US. I can only hope I don't wake to a dystopia world tomorrow. I also hope you enjoy this newest installment to the From Zero to Hero series!

The door to the diner burst open, Michael’s heaving form proceeded it. His curls twisted and haloed messily around his head. His eyes were wide in panic until they settled on the three women at the diner’s counter. They slowly lowered into annoyed slits as he straightened himself up, his hands curled into fists at his sides. 

Rosa arched a brow at him, her lips twisted up into an innocent smirk, “Can we help you sir?” she asked and had the audacity to flutter her lashes at him. 

Isobel and Maria had frozen upon Michael’s entry and between them looked guilty and unrepentant at the same time. Maria was the first to back up and raise her hands in surrender as she eyed Isobel and Rosa, “Don’t look at me Guerin, I just came in for a milkshake,” she uttered, though there was an amused twist to her lips. 

Michael huffed at her as he stalked towards the counter. 

“Excuse you, we’re busy here and I don’t recall asking you to stop by,” Isobel finally piped in with a steely look as she shifted her weight, her glare intense as she and Michael settled into a silent battle of wills. He had stopped partway to the counter, and while he and Isobel glared at one another his shoulders slowly relaxed. 

“Does Alex know what you did? How did you even…please tell me he’s not supporting this,” Michael finally spoke up as he walked the rest of the way to the counter. He plopped down on a stool two away from Rosa who turned away from him as he sat down. He frowned at her. 

“Of course Alex knows, do you think we’d be so insensitive as to steal our lovely niece without one of her fathers knowing about it. Qué idiota,” Rosa muttered as she hunched her shoulders to further shield the kitten she held from Michael. 

Maria settled her hip against the counter opposite of where Michael sat and arched a brow at him as she nodded towards Rosa and Isobel who had started to create a scene for Zero to pose in with various Crashdown menu items, “Come on Guerin, you had to know exactly what Isobel would do once Zero was all healed up. The internet can’t resist a story that tugs at the heartstrings mixed up with a three legged cat, yeah, Isobel wasn’t going to sleep on that. She’s really gotten into doing everything she can to boost business for Arturo and for The Pony. An adorable kitten was no match,” she teased with a gentle smile. 

Michael sighed as he looked from her to where Isobel was attempting to settle Zero in a shake glass. The little kitten mewed and tried to climb out any time Isobel lifted her into it. He grinned as the annoyed huff Isobel expelled as she switched tactics and place Zero into the larger metal cup. He couldn’t fault Isobel for trying to use Zero to gain more likes on the Crashdown’s social media, but he also didn’t want to admit how his heart had dropped when he’d gotten home after a half day at the junkyard and Zero was no where to be found. He also didn’t want to admit, in his panic, he hadn’t even thought to call Alex. He was almost ready to tear the house apart when his phone had pinged with a text message. It had been from Rosa and was simply a photograph of Zero tucked between to burger buns.

“I really think you should get Zero her own social media pages, or even just in Instagram. There is so much potential here Michael,” Isobel announced as she stood up to glance over at her brother. 

Michael rolled his eyes, “I didn’t bring her home to be your social media star or whatever, I just wanted to give her a safe place to live,” he muttered as he settled his chin in the palm of his hand. 

Maria smiled warmly as him and reached across the counter to gently squeeze his shoulder, “You and Alex have given her an amazing home, one of the fringe benefits is auntie Isobel spoiling the crap out of her,” she stated as she patted his arm. She stood up from the counter and came around to the main dining area, “don’t get too carried away, I’ll see you all later. I have a couple errands to do before opening the bar tonight,” she announced as she waved goodbye. 

Rosa leaned forward and scooped Zero free of the shake cup and cradled her against her chest, “I bet if we sent your daddy home with a couple of shakes and some burgers he wouldn’t be so mad at us for using your adorable little face to get more customers,” she cooed as she scratched the kitten’s forehead. 

Michael frowned but turned his attention towards Isobel who stood thumbing through, presumably, all the photos she’d taken of Zero, “Have you guys finished with her yet? Or am I stuck here watching you all take advantage of Zero?” he asked in a petulant tone, but didn’t make a move to take Zero from Rosa. The kitten purred loudly and pushed up in Rosa’s arms to rub her head against the underside of her chin. 

Isobel grinned and held her phone up to snap a quick photo of the moment. She grinned warmly down at the picture and sent it to Rosa before saving it for later use. Finally, she pocketed her phone and started to clean up the area littered with diner paraphernalia, “If you can stomach us for another ten minutes, Arturo is finishing up an order for you to take home with Zero. You know he loves that kitten too, she’s just part of the family now,” she stated matter-of-factly as she came around the counter.

With a promise of food, Michael supposed he couldn’t be too annoyed, not that he truly was, but he did experience a moment of panic when he couldn’t find Zero earlier. He swiveled around to face Rosa and held his hand out, an exaggerated pout on his lips as he eyed Zero. Rosa rolled her eyes and sighed as she moved closer so that Michael could accept Zero into his arms. The kitten mewed and immediately clawed her way up his arm to settle on his shoulder. Her purr rumbled deep and soothed him as she leaned into his neck. He smiled as he reached up to gently scratch along her head.

Isobel cocked her head and smiled warmly at Michael, “I like you happy,” she announced as she settled at his side. 

Michael huffed, his cheeks heating for a moment as he knocked his hip against her, “Well, I like being happy,” he admitted softly as Zero’s tail curled around his neck. He settled back at the counter to wait for the to-go food. He arched a brow at the phone Isobel was tapping away at in her hand, “so, do I get a sneak peek at the pictures you took today? I hope you sent Alex and I the best ones,” he teased as he gently nudged her with his elbow. 

Rosa sauntered up to Michael’s other side, a grin on her lips as she glanced towards the phone Isobel held, “You know she did your baby justice, you’ll just have to wait and see the final results on the Instagram page, just wait until you see the ali-“ Rosa was ruthlessly cutoff by a plate sliding off the counter and shattering against the floor. 

Michael narrowed his gaze as he looked between the two women, “O-okay, I think that’s my cue to get out of here. No more taking my child without making sure I know, and you better let me help next time,” he stated as he gently scooped the kitten off his shoulders to cradle in his arms. She mewed in protest before settling into the warmth that radiated from his body. She nudged her head as close to his chest as she could, her front paws bent as she settled into sleep. 

Rosa and Isobel cooed at the sight. Isobel snapped a few photos before Arturo emerged from the back with a large paper bag of food and a tray with two milkshakes. He grinned at Michael, “You should be running right now Michael, but not before you take these for you and Alex. Zero has been popular today, she is always welcome here,” he greeted with a large, warm grin. Michael shifted around the small kitten so that he could grab the bag and tray of drinks from the other man. He used just a little bit of TK to make sure nothing was dropped. 

“Ah, thanks Mr. Ortecho, I’m sure Zero loved the attention just as much, thank you for allowing Isobel to be…well, Isobel,” he teased with a quick glance towards his sister. She merely rolled her eyes at him before gathering up her belongings. She bid them all goodbye, begging off to go edit her photos and think of some witty captions to ‘go viral.’ 

“And that’s my cue to get back to work,” Rosa sighed as she pushed away from the counter to head back around to help the kitchen staff with some of their duties. 

Michael smiled and nodded as he headed towards the door, “Thanks again Mr. Ortecho, I’ll see you soon,” he called as he left the diner. He hugged Zero closer to keep her protected from the lower winter temperatures. He settled the food and drink on the passenger side of his pick-up. Once he was behind the wheel Zero stirred from her spot and quickly climbed the back of the seat to settle behind Michael’s head. She meowed happily as she placed both of her front paws on his shoulder so that she could look out the window. Her purring never ceased in all the time and it brought on a whole different sense of comfort for Michael that he knew he could now never be without. He smiled as he pulled away from the curb. 

Zero turned her head into Michael’s curls and licked her sandpaper rough tongue over his ear before she settled herself against his shoulder. She contently watched the scenery rush by out the window. Michael didn’t bother with the radio. All he needed as the deep, gentle purrs that rumbled from Zero’s little frame and the wind the whished by as he drove. He relaxed back into his seat as he drove back to, he and Alex’s home. Never in a million years had he ever thought he’d be here, finding domestic bliss with the man he loves more than anything and a tiny little, three-legged kitten. Honestly, what more could he ever need?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo and comments are my life blood!
> 
> Okay, but how gorgeous is this awesome rendition of Zero in a malt glass drawn by the amazingly talented
> 
> [LycheeJelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lychee_jelly)


End file.
